


Refueling

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reserves duty is nearly over, and Nick misses Cody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refueling

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his narrow cot. The long two weeks of Reserves duty were drawing to a close, and he'd spent as much of it as he could get away with piloting the S-75, volunteering for every test-flight the chopper had lined up. Flying the S-75 was a rush he hadn't tired of yet, even though he felt vaguely guilty whenever he thought of his faithful if temperamental Mimi, currently lonesome and grounded back in King Harbor.

A sharp twinge in his neck made Nick wince and he moved again, bending his neck this way and that. A knot always sprang up there when he spent too much time in the air, and Nick ran his fingers across the sore place, feeling the angry snarl of the muscles beneath.

Nick sighed resignedly, pressing on the knot and stretching, unsurprised when his attempts at relief made no difference. The damn thing had bugged him for months when he first started flying, and the only cure he'd found, back then, had been to stay out of the pilot's seat.

Right up until he'd been partnered with Cody.

Nick smiled ruefully. Cody could ease the knot in minutes, clever fingers pressing just so until Nick's whole body was loose and relaxed, ready for anything.

Ready for Cody.

Closing his eyes, Nick allowed himself to think of his partner. King Harbor was a long damned way away, and two weeks was a hell of a long time. A hell of a long time to go without a guy who filled the missing pieces in your soul, anyhow. Being without Cody was a constant ache, and every time he turned and found the space beside him empty, it hurt all the more.

He knew Cody missed him just as much.

While Nick was away, Cody had gone east to visit his mom, but he was back on the Riptide now. Nick had spoken to him all too briefly before turning in, a short ten minutes in which they'd said nothing of importance and yet everything they'd needed to. Cody hadn't exactly enjoyed his visit home - he never did - but for once his mom hadn't got on his case about getting a wife, a mortgage or a career. Nick figured that made the trip a success.

The tight knot still hadn't eased, and Nick rolled onto his back impatiently, balling his pillow and stuffing it under his neck in an effort to get some relief. He had one more flight tomorrow, but it was a short one, and then the long drive home. By sunset he'd be back on the boat, and Cody would be waiting for him. And Cody would be primed and more than ready to fix Nick's neck and a whole lot else.

Nick grinned to himself, running his tongue over his lips. The first night home from Reserves he and Cody were never able to get enough of each other. Two weeks was a long time to go without. He thought of his lover's tanned, golden skin, the lean, hard muscle of his body and his cock responded instantly.

Sliding his hand down his body, Nick listened. He heard nothing but heavy breathing and the occasional snore from the other guys in the barracks, and, reassured, Nick eased his hand around his swollen length.

He stroked himself slowly, thinking of Cody. The cheerful, innocent smile he had when he was getting under Nick's skin and knew it. The wolfish smirk that went straight to Nick's cock - Nick gasped, squeezing himself. He was getting close already and precum leaked down his shaft.

Nick rubbed his palm through his juice, lubing his hand and running his thumb over his ridge. Sea-blue eyes that saw right into Nick's soul and smiled at what they found there. The long, strong thigh muscles Nick loved to taste, loved to bite, making Cody squirm beneath him as Nick explored with hands and mouth.

Cody's beautiful round ass that Nick loved to touch...to squeeze... Nick smothered a groan, speeding up his stroke. Cody arching up beneath him, calling his name in a breathless, urgent growl, the tight, slick heat of his passage around Nick's cock...

Choking back the sounds he longed to make, Nick gave himself over to thoughts of Cody's body. His orgasm ripped through him fast and hard and left him panting, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to stay in the moment, stay with Cody, for as long as he could make it last.

At last his breathing eased and he lay still, spent and exhausted, two weeks of army training catching up with him. Come pooled on his belly and chest, and Nick used a corner of the sheet to clean himself off.

Missing Cody was an empty ache just below his heart, but tomorrow he'd be home. Tomorrow - Nick rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball. Tomorrow, the rest of the world could go hang while he and Cody spent some quality time catching up. Together, in their cabin, bodies pressed as close as they could get. Cody's hands on his skin, telling Nick how bad he'd missed him. Telling Nick everything that mattered in the world.

Nick jerked at his pillow, flattening it out under his aching neck. "I love you, Cody." His lips shaped the words but he didn't say them out loud. Cody would hear him anyhow, Nick knew that.

It was only a few moments later that the pain in his neck started to ease. Nick smiled to himself. "Thanks, pal," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

In his bunk on the Riptide, Cody stirred in his sleep, murmuring a little and shifting his head on the pillow. Nick was close, so close that Cody could feel the heat from his body, but when he tried to touch him, Nick was always just beyond his reach.

"I love you, Cody." The words were loud in Cody's ears, and the tensions of the weeks apart fell away. Cody relaxed completely. He was home at last. "Love you too, Nick," he murmured.

The last thing he heard was Nick's contented sigh. "Thanks, pal."


End file.
